Christmas Shoes - A DigiSuite Life Style
by Man of Faith
Summary: What happens when London overhears a conversation between two teens while waiting in line to buy Christmas presents? Will she be able to help the mother of the two young teens? Summary kind of sucks, but a very funny/heart warming story.


"MOM! Are you done yet? We still need to meet up with Aunt Bailey, Dylan, and Carey before going back home to set up for the Christmas party!" A 10-year-old dirty blonde, slightly tanned girl whined while walking around the mall with her mother, 35-year-old CEO and heiress of Tipton Industries, London Tipton-Martin.

"We're at the check out line aren't we?" answered London as she smiled at the impatience of her daughter, who reminded her of herself and a bit of her husband at that age, "Besides, I thought you loved shopping with your mother."

"I do," the younger Martin answered, "but not for over five hours!"

"GASP! ASHLEY MADELINE MARTIN! Are you sure you're my daughter? I need to give your godmother and aunt a talking to! Look at the bad influence they have infected in you. When I was your age, five hours of shopping was a breeze!"

Although London seem to be scolding at her daughter, Ashley could see the tell tale signs of a smile forming on her mother's face as she tried her best to be serious, but knew she was failing. Ashley was used to this, knowing that her mother was teasing both herself and Ashley at the same time. In truth, London was happy that Maddie and Bailey had such great influence in Ashley and kept her grounded in a way she never was until she met her two best girl friends. Soon, it was their turn next in line when London looked up and saw two children, a boy and a girl, in front holding a modest looking dress and shoes. The older one, a blonde haired, ruby eyed girl who looked no more than 14-years-old and a brunette, blue eyed boy who looked about her daughter's age were waiting anxiously while their turn was coming up. London couldn't help, but overhear the conversation between the two children.

"Emi, do you think mommy will love these for a gift?" the brunette asked looking up to the blonde.

"Of course she will Kouki. Mommy will especially love the fact that we used our own money that we saved up to buy it for her instead of asking her and daddy for help. You know things aren't going well for our family financially, so not asking daddy for help with buying mommy's gift shows how grown up we have become."

"I'm becoming a man now aren't I?" Kouki asked with a hint a pride.

Emi giggled at the silliness and seriousness of her little brother, "You're starting to, but you still got a way to go little brother."

"HEY! Uncle Matt and Uncle Tai are always saying how I'm becoming more like daddy everyday and he's a man! Also, mommy has started to call me her little MAN now."

"Yes, but remember that daddy at your age was known to be a cry baby. You remember how much mommy loves to tease him about that. Also, note the word "little" was added there," Emi teased with a loving smile.

"Yeah," Kouki began, thinking of a good come back, "at least daddy hasn't threatened to send me to a covenant and making me a nun just so that I wouldn't start dating."

"Daddy is such a hypocrite," Emi responded as she handled the shoes and dress to the cashier, "He and mom dated when they were my age and they ended up married with two kids. I personally think Uncle Tai some how transferred that overprotective streak he has on mom into dad and I'm at the receiving end of it."

"I just find it funny that both daddy and Uncle Tai are teaming up to threaten any boy that comes near you that aren't either our cousins or sons of their closest friends. Especially since daddy was on the receiving end of things when he first started dating mom. Hmm…should I tell daddy that you and Tomoo have been secretly going out?"

"You do and you're dead you little brat!" Emi threatened Kouki while the cashier was trying to ignore the bickering siblings while ringing up their purchases, "We are just starting to see how we would do as a possible couple and the last thing either one of us need is daddy's overprotective streak, mom and Aunt Haruka gushing at how cute we are, and Uncle Davis' smugness at his son being able to nab himself a girlfriend at his age."

Before Kouki could say anything, the cashier interrupted with, "And that will be $110.88. Would that be cash or credit?"

Reaching into her purse, Emi counted her money and realized that she had miscounted the money she and her brother had saved up.

"Uh-oh," Emi said as she recounted her money, "we don't have enough for both items."

"What?!" Kouki exclaimed, "I thought you counted the money before we left home."

"I did," Emi answered, "but I forgot to include our lunch as well. We are about $30 short!"

"But we have to get these items for mom and we can't ask dad! They are more broke than we are! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! This could very well be the last Christmas that we will ever have with mom! Dad's been worried sick and from what I understood from Uncle Joe, mom could go any day now!"

"I…I just wanted to get mommy some thing special, especially if she's going to be meeting God soon."

Upon hearing the last of the conversation, London was beginning to reach into her purse to help pay for the last bit of it when Ashley had beaten her to it. Her daughter reached into her purse, pulled out the $30 and walked over to Emi and Kouki.

"Here," she had said while handing the money to Emi, "That should cover the rest of it. I hope your mommy will love the gift you got her."

"Thanks," Emi said while looking at the money in her hands, "But we can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can. I understand that you want to use your own money and are too proud to beg strangers for money, but it's Christmas time. As Aunt Maddie always taught me, the spirit of Christmas is to help those who are less fortunate than you are. I'm not expecting anything except knowing that I've helped someone have a merry Christmas."

"Thank you," Emi and Kouki said to Ashley as Emi handed the money to the cashier. At this time, London had walked up with her purchases to the kids and introduced herself.

"Hi there. I see my daughter has taken to heart what her godmother has been teaching her. I'm so proud of you baby," London said as she smiled with pride at her daughter.

"It's nothing mom. I know you were going to do the same thing."

"Now," London said as she looked at Emi and Kouki, "Where are your parents or do you two need a ride home?"

"Thank you ma'am," Kouki began, "but our dad will be here to pick us up soon. Plus, we aren't really supposed to just accept rides from strangers. Even nice ones."

"Well your parents have definitely taught you two well. So behaved and well mannered, unlike two certain little devils that I know of."

"You mean the twins right mom? Because Cole and I are just angels!"

"PSH! Yeah, little angels. Remind me again whose idea it was to pull that prank on Moseby?"

"Umm….the twins?" Ashley replied sheepishly.

"Oh, then I guess I must have been mistaken when you and Cole got punished for that little stunt. In any case, since your father is coming to pick you two up, we'll wait with you to make sure he picks you up."

Emi and Kouki looked at each other and agreed with London. Ten minutes later, the four of them were in the parking structure waiting for Emi and Kouki's father to arrive. Soon, a grey minivan pulled up and the two kids began to scramble into the middle of the van. A blonde hair, blue eyes man stepped out of the driver's side and walked over to London to introduce himself to her.

"Hi, I'm Emi and Kouki's dad, Takeru Takaishi. You can call me TK for short. My kids told me what you and your daughter did for them and I wanted to thank you for your generosity. I also want to pay you back for the help."

"That's alright," London said as she stopped TK from paying her back, "Think of it as a Christmas present from Ashley to Emi and Kouki as a start of a new friendship. Plus, I couldn't help, but overhear the conversation Emi and Kouki had. If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with their mother?"

TK sighed as he debated on whether or not to tell a complete stranger about his wife's health, but he felt that he owed her an explanation after how her daughter had helped his kids.

"My wife, Hikari or Kari for short, always had a weak immune system when she was younger. We had thought that it disappeared as she grew older and it's been years since she was last seriously ill. We even have a family friend who's a doctor and Kari had been getting regular checkups every year, always with a clean bill of health. Yet, her last checkup from last month came up with some anomalies and our doctor, Joe Kido, found that Kari had a rare form of breast cancer that normal treatments won't be able to cure. Joe tried to contact a certain doctor around the area that specializes in these situations. The good news is that he and Joe know one another, but the last we heard was that he's on vacation with his family until after the New Years. Unfortunately, the cancer is moving very fast and we don't know if my wife will make it past the end of the year. We've already sank most of our life savings into just her medical treatment just to make her comfortable since our insurance isn't willing to fully cover this rare form of cancer."

"That's awful! Now I know that Ashley did the right thing by helping out your kids. I'm sorry to hear about what has happened Mr. Takaishi, but I refuse to take your money."

"Thanks. I know my family and friends have been helping to support us during this time, but I'm glad to see that kindness isn't just given from those who are close to you."

"You know," Ashley piped up, "Your name sounds familiar some how. I just don't know where I've heard it before."

"Now that you mention it Ash," London said as she began to think, "The name Takeru Takaishi does sound familiar."

TK smiled as he looked at the mother/daughter while they were thinking, "I'm a little surprised that Ashley didn't automatically go crazy after hearing my name. I'm sure she's probably read my books before considering they are the number one children's book in the world."

"OMG!" Ashley exclaimed while getting a little starry eyed look," You are THE Takeru Takaishi? I LOVED YOUR BOOKS! Oh and I also need to thank you! Because of you and your friends, my cousins and I have our own partners as well!"

"Wait a minute," London said as she realized whom she was talking to, "You're Takeru Takaishi, the author of the Digimon series and the one who had a Patamon in the series? No wonder the name TK, Kari, and Joe sounded familiar to me. Mr. Takaishi, I'm sure you get this a lot, but I want to say thank you for what you and your friends have done. If it weren't for you guys, our world would be so different and my Ashley would never have met such a great friend as Floramon."

TK blushed, "You're welcome, but it was a team effort. Plus, if it weren't for my brother-in-law, Tai Kamiya, the digimon wouldn't have been able to live in the real world with us. In any case, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to get the two of them home for Christmas dinner. Their mother is expecting them."

"Oh you three go ahead and enjoy as much time as you can as a family. I hope they find the doctor you are looking for and that your wife has a miracle."

Tk nodded thanks as he got into the van, "Thanks for your well wishes, but it would be a miracle if we can find Dr. Cody Martin. Well Merry Christmas and thanks again!"

As the van drove away and London stood there, thinking how much of a coincidence this must be for she knew of only one Dr. Cody Martin who specializes in rare forms of cancer and that would be none other than her brother-in-law.

"A miracle huh? Well I guess I'll just have to be a miracle worker then," London said as she pulled out her phone and dialed a familiar number. When the caller picked up, London began, "Hi, can you do me a favor? I'm giving you the number of one of my best private investigators. Call him up and have him give you all the medical files on one Hikari Takaishi. It should have her being a breast cancer patient living in the Boston area. When you read over her file, call me back and let me know what you can do for her. We'll be taking a little trip later and don't worry about your wife, I'll make sure she understands why you need to be away on Christmas Eve. Thanks!"

As London hanged up her phone, Ashley smiled as she thought of the present her two new friends were about to receive later tonight. It was going to be one Christmas none of them will forget.

_Takaishi Residence – Boston, Massachusetts_

The modest house that belonged to the Takaishi family was filled to the brim as family and friends gather to celebrate Christmas with the family. TK and Kari had moved to Boston from Japan 15 years ago after they had gotten married when the publishing company that TK worked for had transferred him to Boston in order to start writing for a bigger audience in America. They wanted TK to immerse himself in the American culture so that his writing not only reflected on his Japanese heritage, but the ever-growing Western society as well. Fortunately for Kari, she had loved the English language and was fluent enough in it that she was still able to find a good teaching job in America and her credentials in Japan were able to be transferred to America so that she didn't need to retake any classes. Normally the family would fly back to Japan for about two weeks to visit and celebrate the holidays with their family and friends, but with Kari's sickness and the lack of funds in the family, TK and Kari's parents along with the rest of the digidestined and their families decided to fly out to America for a visit. As everyone continued to celebrate the holiday season, Kari sat at her chair with a blanket covering her legs as she watched the happy faces of adults and children as they were doing their best to have a good time and not be reminded of her current condition. As she continues to people watch, Kari felt a tug on her blanket as she looked down and see a white cat with purple stripes on her tail, standing up on her hind legs as she looked up at her partner sadly.

"What are you doing Kari? Don't you want to go and mingle and talk with those close to you?" the cat asked.

"I do Gatomon," Kari replied to her digimon partner, "But I just want to take a minute and soak in everything. I want to be able to remember this moment when all my loved ones are all here under the same roof."

"You're getting sappy since the diagnoses Kari, but I can see what you mean though."

"Has Emi and Kouki been giving you and Patamon a hard time recently?"

"No, they are little angels and that's saying something considering that I digivolve into one. They've been good and both have been taking good care of Salomon and Tokomon."

"I'm glad," Kari said as she closed her eyes, "Gatomon, promise me you'll look after them and TK when I'm gone."

"Now don't say that Kari! Joe is still trying to reach that specialist and we will find him. When we do, he will find some way to cure you."

"I'm not giving up hope Gatomon, especially when I have so much to live for. It's just that I'm just preparing for the possibility that I might…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence little sis," another voice said as Kari open her eyes to see her big brother, Tai Kamiya, standing in front of her.

"But Tai," Kari began, "we have to face that there is a chance I might…"

"I know," Tai said as he interrupts his little sister, "but that doesn't mean I want to hear you say it. Hearing you or TK say some thing like that just makes me feel as if there is no hope left. If you and TK give up hope, what chance do we have of believing you will survive this?"

"Tai's right you know," said a woman with short auburn hair as she walked up to them. The woman was Sora Ishida, wife of Matt Ishida, older brother of TK, which made her Kari's sister-in-law. She smiled at Kari with that motherly look that she had adopted during their adventures in the digital world and continued to do so as they grew up.

Kari nodded as she saw her two kids running towards her with two packages in their hands. As they stopped in front of their mother, everyone turned around and looked at the small gathering of mother and children.

"Mom," Emi began, "Kouki and I wanted to give you some thing special for Christmas so we had dad take us to the mall and we got you two gifts with our own money."

Kari smiled softly at her two children, "You two didn't have to do that. Having two well behaved and wonderful children like yourselves is gift enough."

"Now Kari," Tai began while smiling at his niece and nephew, "Don't say things like that or else your kids will start believing they don't have to give gifts to their parents anymore."

Before Kari could respond, a dark red haired man with a smirk on his face walked up next to Tai and said, "Yeah Kari, these two munchkins got you some thing. Be grateful, Tomoo and Kenji never got us anything."

Kari smiled as she looked at the dark red haired man, "They did give you some thing Davis. It's called a weekly phone call from me to you about their behavior when they were my students when you and Haruka lived here for three years."

"AUNT KARI!" whined a 14-year-old Davis look alike with spikey hair and googles around his neck, "Don't remind him and mom of that! I can still feel the burning on my butt whenever I see the back scratcher mom used as punishment."

"Well, that 's what you and Kenji get for being such knuckleheads to mom when you were younger," Emi responded as she slap her secret boyfriend upside the head for his past stupidity.

"OUCH!" Tomoo exclaimed as he rubbed his sore head, "Watch it! Don't you have some thing to give to Aunt Kari?"

"Oh yeah," Emi responded while she and Kouki handed Kari her gifts, "Open it mom."

"Okay," Kari responded as she unwrapped her gift. As she pulled out the dress and shoes, she looked at her kids, asking for an explanation. It wasn't that she didn't like the gift, but she wondered what made her kids give her these particular gifts.

"We wanted to give you some thing that makes you feel beautiful. We know how much the illness has been taking a toll on you and giving you a beautiful dress and shoes was a way for us to show you how beautiful we thought you are. Plus, we wanted you to look beautiful too….if…if you well…you know," Kouki said as he began to tear up in the end.

"Aww Kouki, come here," Kari said as she opened up her arms inviting her son in for a hug. Kouki ran into his mother's arms, crying into her chest as he let her hug him, protecting him from the sadness of the world like she always had when he was younger. Emi walked up to the both of them and fell into her mother's embrace as well while TK sat on one of the arms of the chair and hugged his entire family. The rest of the people in the house were tearing up at the scene and was only interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Who in the world would be ringing a doorbell at this time?" Tai muttered as he went to open the door. Standing in front of him were two adults and a girl who looked around Kouki's age. The two adults were none other than London and Cody.

"Hi," London began as she smiled at Tai, "Is this the home of Takeru and Hikari Takaishi?"

"Yes," Tai began hesitantly, "may I ask who you might be?"

"Oh yes I'm sorry for not doing the proper introductions. My name is London Tipton-Martin. I met Emi and Kouki earlier today at the mall when they were trying to pay for a gift for their mother. Emi had miscalculated her money and didn't have enough, so my daughter, Ashley here, decided to help out and pay for the remaining balance. Well, I insisted on waiting for their father with them since there was no adult with them. Anyways, I had talked to TK and he mentioned about Kari's illness and how they were trying to find Cody Martin. Well, it must have been some thing from above because as it turns out, Dr. Cody Martin is my brother-in-law."

Tai stared at the two in shock as the other adult introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Cody Martin. Based on the stories my kids, nieces and nephews read I'm guessing you are Tai Kamiya."

"Stories?" Tai asked before realizing what Cody meant, "OH! The digimon stories! I keep forgetting that TK actually wrote that as a non-fiction story. Yes, my name is Tai Kamiya. Did you say your name is Cody Martin? Are you the specialist my friend Joe has been looking for?"

"Yes I am," Cody responded as he shook Tai's hand, "I'm sorry for not being able to respond. My family and I were visiting my in-laws in Kansas and let's just say my wife's hometown isn't so quick to change things and technology isn't so compatible there. In fact, the cable company there just installed their first DVR set."

"But DVRs have been around for…"

"Twenty some odd years, I know. Hence why I couldn't really get any signal while staying in Kettlecorn, but it's nice to get away from everything once in a while. I was actually just about to ask for your sister's files when London called me. I had some time reviewing them and I would like to discuss things with her and TK right now if that's alright with you."

Tai smiled and let the three of them in, "Of course. If it's good news, I'm sure everyone here will want to hear it."

Tai lead them into the room he had just left and saw that the small family had finished hugging one another and TK looked up to see London, Ashley, and another man in his living room.

"Oh hi there London, Ashley. What brings you guys over on Christmas Eve and how did you know where we live?"

"Hi TK," London greeted as she saw Cody walk up to a blue haired man with glasses, talking to him in a business like, but friendly manner, "Well to answer your first question, the man talking to one of your friends over there is Dr. Cody Martin. I believe you have been looking for him the past few weeks. He happens to also be my brother-in-law. As to how I know where you lived, well, I'm surprised you didn't recognize my name. I'm…"

"LONDON TIPTON-MARTIN!" a woman with brown hair and dressed pretty fashionably shouted as she rushed to meet her friend.

London turned around and saw said woman and screamed, "MIMI TACHIKAWA! I haven't seen you since your family left New York years ago! How are you?"

The two women hugged and then Mimi turned around and introduced London to the rest of the group, "Everyone, this is London Tipton-Martin. CEO and heiress to Tipton Industries, which I'm sure most of you have heard of. London and I met while I was still living in New York with my family and of course, we bonded over shopping."

"Mimi, you never told me you knew the original digidestined!" London exclaimed.

"And you never told me that you married one of the twins! If I remember correctly, you married the wild one huh?"

"They were both wild back then, but Cody was the more matured one of the two. So, I guess you're right about Zack."

"So, there's hope?" Mimi asked as she looked at her old friend.

"Yes, there is," said the blue haired man with glasses as he and Cody joined the group, "Based on what Cody have seen and the discussion I had with him, there's definitely a good chance Kari can beat this thing."

"I have conferred with Joe here," Cody said as he looked at the group of hopefuls, "and although the treatment I'm suggesting is still a bit experimental, there have been great results so far in all the tests I have done. If Kari and TK will give their consent, I want to try out this new treatment on Kari. I'm pretty confident that the treatment will work."

"Thank you Dr. Martin," TK replied, "but what about payment? I know the insurance company isn't about to pay for an experimental treatment."

"Don't worry about payment, I'm doing this pro bono as a favor to my kids and children around the world. We don't need their favorite author losing his inspiration and motivation in writing those adventure series."

"Also, while Kari is in treatment and recovery, Tipton Industries will help provide any lost income you and Kari will incur while she's on the road to recovery," London added.

"Wow! I…I don't know what to say," Kari began, "Thank you, but I don't know if we can accept such generosity."

London smiled at the woman, "Think of it as a payment for all the good that you, your husband, and the rest of these people have done for the world. You've never once asked for anything selfish with the fame you received besides asking the world to accept digimon as equals and that has been a blessing to anyone who has received a digimon partner like Ashley has here."

"Thank you," Kari teared up as she and TK hugged each other, "Thank you so much for your kindness and generosity."

Cody and London smiled, "And thank you, all of you, for your service to the world."

"So, mommy is going to be okay?" asked a teary eyed Kouki.

"Yes," Tai answered as he ruffled his nephew's hair, "your mother is going to be fine."

"UNCLE TAI! WATCH THE HAIR!" Kouki complained as he pushed his uncle's hand off his head while the entire room laughed. It was now filled with hope and love for they all knew that now, their light had a chance of survival.

* * *

Merry Christmas to ALL...and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
